The field of the invention is that of detecting endemic or epidemic diseases.
The term epidemic refers to the rapid onset of a pathology in a given place during a given time period, not necessarily with any notion of contagion.
An endemic disease, characterized by its habitual presence in a geographical area, can develop into an epidemic if environmental conditions allow.
At present, in an epidemic, doctors send the relevant health authorities information on the increase in the number of cases in an area during a given period.
Doctors are sometimes designated to track a particular pathology. This applies in particular in France for detecting influenza.
Consequently, detection of the epidemic by the health authorities requires collecting numerous case studies and long delays, to the extent that, when an alert is finally issued, the disease has broken out and many people have already become infected.
It is therefore not possible at present to intervene in a preventative manner as soon as an epidemic is suspected.